Late Night Roomies
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: After Elsa is awakened by Anna's night videogame playing, they have an argument...but more than her annoyance can be revealed there. (Modern au, non related) (ELSANNA)
The sound of the intense high-tech explosions that were coming from the living room were keeping her up at night. Elsa had to admit to herself, even after trying not to do it...She couldn't go on like this.

She lifted her figure from bed. - Though usually her steps would be light and her pale frame would walk smoothly through the flooring, so as to not cause disturbances. - She felt so sleepy that she barely saw the way to where she was going, and she stubbed her bare feet once or twice. She didn't swear, her education overrode that primal part of every human, but she came close Not that it mattered, with the noise the television set was making, she could have trampled the whole way and not be heard..

When she finally came close to the living room, the apartment she shared with a ginger haired girl, who was keeping her awake, she was assaulted. Not only by the intense sound of videogames explosions, but also the intense brightness from the television set.

The other girl, Anna was her name, was sitting not more than 5 feet from the television, and the television wasn't small, and the lighting it provided! It was...Elsa tutted. This wasn't good for her.

She closed in, and touched the other girl, the one with the hair as red as the blooming flower in the spring, in the back of the shoulder. Though those colors weren't visible, the only light being the whites and yellows and dull browns of the videogame.

Anna gave out a yelp, as she dropped the controller, and it hit the ground with a thump. Her character was quickly ridden with bullets, and lay limp there, as if expecting further input.

"Oh, Elsa!" - She said, referring to the girl whom she had kept awake with the loud noises of her gunning down of monsters, zombies and mercenaries. - "You scared me!"

"I'm not surprised! - Elsa had to lift her tone of voice to be heard over the game over theme that was starting to play now, the television still incancellously loud. - "You almost deafened the whole neighborhood!" - Elsa gave her what would pass for a reproving look, a hand to her hip, her smile half pushed downward, her eyes pushed into an expression of steel...that soon melted into caramel as soon as she looked into Anna's expression.

Anna was looking at her with that puppy dog pout, and guilty smile, and Elsa could never resist that look. She knew that she was being played. - How could she not know that? Everytime that look came into view, and the forgiveness was possible, or the transgression was not serious, then they did it, together. - From spending the entire afternoon visiting the shops, when Elsa had previously declared they'd just go for what they needed and leave. To now this. - But Anna's smile was so darn cute, that she couldn't resist it, no matter what she did.

Elsa sighed. She could fight fire with fire. If this was what what Anna wanted.

"Can I play?" - Elsa was probably the worse player of Zombie Cross Mayhem or whatever the game was called in existence, and Anna was well aware of that. So as one could imagine Anna wasn't very eager for her perfect campaign. - well up to Elsa's appearance and startling her into dropping the controller. - Being ruined.

But how did the platinum blonde and the fire headed, hot headed girl, had come to live together? It all had started innocently enough, with a friend of theirs named Olaf. Olaf was the kind of friend that tends to want everyone to hang around together, even if they can't stand each other.

Anna sighed, as she passed the controller to Elsa, and sneakily set to difficulty to minimum, she figured this way, even if she didn't win achievements or trophies, even Elsa wouldn't be able to lose.

Anyway life in the big city wasn't as good as Anna,was expecting it to be, tv shows and movies always showed it, even small apartments to be reasonable, but she couldn't afford more than a one place room, with roaches crawling in the walls, and she hated it. And, to be kind of honest, she sort of spend some of the money she should have been saving up in drinks…

"No, no, press the light button on this enemies, otherwise you'll be open to attack! You're losing health to the first enemies of the game, I can't believe you, are you doing this on purpose?" - Elsa wasn't, at least to Anna's knowledge, but a thin smile on her face showed that perhaps she was playing even worse than usual, just to annoy her...because when she annoyed her…

Then she meet Olaf and his group of friends, and among them was Elsa...Elsa was older, more sophisticated, amongst drinks Olaf happened to blurt out that Elsa was looking for a roommate and...well, she had almost offered herself up on a silver plate.

"Who the heck dies in the first level? I mean seriously? You had to use the quick gun! The quick gun! Did you run out of ammo?"

As Anna got up to complain about how Elsa sucked at this, Elsa finally got ahold of the remote of the television and started turning down the volume. She had to admit...she should be getting to sleep now that the tv was quieter. But teasing Anna was so much more fun.

She concealed a yawn, it wasn't important anyway, the meeting she had tomorrow...business meeting, she could probably pass it easily."Hungry for Apples", was a clear winner after all.

Most of them just needed a cute, young, fit, beautiful woman to stand there while they presented their pitch, eye candy, and while she hated it, it was no really big deal. She could just hide the eyebags with makeup if she didn't sleep.

"Did you just tune the volume off?" - Anna demanded to know as she came back. Elsa shrugged her shoulders, saying that it wasn't really important. - "I'm doing the neighbors a favor. If you want to play at 3 am, play it quietly"

Though it was dark, Elsa could swear that Anna's cheeks were starting to tint rouge, like she was blushing. Which amused her greatly. So Anna felt like playing at super intense levels, huh?

"Y...you"! - She blurted out, pointing out a finger in an accusatory fashion. - "You're being such a...such a…" - Words escaped her however as she bobbed her head up and down and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. In Elsa's opinion it looked a little bit ridiculous which was why she laughed a bit.

"Don't laugh!" .- She pushed her hands up to her chest in frustration! - "All I wanted to do was play my games! I even waited until you were asleep so as not to bother you! I'm a good roomie! Like in FRIENDS and How I met your Mother. "

Elsa laughed.

"Honey, you ever seen those shows? Those were anything but good roommates! And you woke me up!" - She smiled again, Not even looking at Anna's glowering face, afraid to be influenced by it. - "Look, I'm sorry I turned the volume down, but it's late...can't you play it like this?"

Anna pushed her fingers against one another, almost as if counting, but she was in fact acting sheepishly, she had acted wrong, and she knew that, so, she had to apologise. But she didn't feel like being the responsible adult she was and doing it. Her face was as red as her hair when she finally did it. Though her voice was as squeaky as a mouse's.

"Yeah...I can...I'm sorry too." - She closed in on Elsa, for a second she could feel their breaths almosts touching. - "Wait did you just call me honey?"

Elsa shrugged, relaxed as she was, she hadn't even noticed that she had, but it had seemed appropriate, somehow. Now it she who stuttered...embarrassed, and she could feel her skin redden.

"I...well, hum…" - What could she say? That it had just slipped on? Actually that had been the truth…,but it wasn't easy to admit it. - "I call all my friends sweetie and honey…" - That was a lie, a bold faced lie. But she didn't know that, did she?

"I never saw you treat anyone but me with one of those names…" - Anna's hands briefly flickered through her navel, moving through her sides, which was really distracting, even more so to Elsa, which hadn't really thought it until now, but Anna looked hot, surprisingly so! - "Are you sure you aren't crushing?"

Crushing! The very idea...oh geez, that was ridiculous, Elsa took a step back, so aback she was. She, crushing on her roomie, the very thought? No! She just needed her sleep, that had been the only reason she had come here!

Although...Anna did look very nice, she had to admit...but the idea...the idea! Preposterous ! Incredibly silly!

"Crushing...who even uses that word anymore?" - She retorted...her cheeks warm. She just hoped that Anna couldn't see it.

"Lots of people do it, you just aren't in the zone!" - She lowered her voice a bit. - "And you totally are! So, so are! I mean totally! Look at you, all red!"

Elsa couldn't help but deny it.

"Am not!"

Anna pointed a finger. - "Guilty as charged."

Elsa had to stop her mouth from saying something really stupid, when, in actuality, it was the truth. Over the last couple of minutes she had come to realise just how great and hot Anna was. She wasn't as shallow as to fall only for looks….but it was definitively a start.

Anna was an artist, she could sketch, draw, and paint in less than an hour, or more, but she faced fierce competition, but when it came to looks however….her freckled face, bright eyes and smile...well she looked stupendous.

"Your mouth is totally open, you should close it."

Elsa realised that Anna was right, and she quickly closed it. You didn't get to live together with someone without catching the occasional glimpses of someone and...from what she'd seen...she blushed bright red, being very thankful that Anna couldn't read minds.

"So here's what we're going to do. I'm gonna restart the game...and you're going to bed, since you're obviously tired. Tomorrow , after work, you're going to buy us cokes, and a meal, and we'll splonge on the couch with a streaming service and then I'll teach you how to play better" - Anna paused to glance at Elsa's eyes. - "Not exactly the most romantic of dates...but frankly you need the experience in videogames, you suck!"

Despite the insult, Elsa couldn't help but nod, she felt happy with how the situation had played out. Attractions that she hadn't even realised she had had turned out to appear, and been resolved soon enough. Girls might seem complicated, but as one she knew...they weren't things from an alien planet waiting to destroy her. She just had to be confident.

It wasn't until she had turned in bed that she realised. Anna had played her, yet once again, much like with her look of puppy dog eyes.

 **Author's Notes: So Elsanna...it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry, but I wrote this one after some months, please give me your opinions if you enjoyed it (or not). Thank you,**


End file.
